I can see it now
by Softballlover3015
Summary: Rose and Scorpious are the Best of Friends. Scorpious has an anchinet artifact theat may lead them to be more. Follow these two on thier Journey to discover the truth. RosexScorpious
1. Chapter 1

I can see it now

Dear Readers,

Until now, I have been really impersonal about my stories. I just kind of posted them up here. I just want everybody to know that I really enjoy reading the reviews. I also would like to mention that I am unable to create paragraphs with my keyboard. My keyboard and word program don't like me. I'm trying to get it fixed. Believe me it's not pleasant for me either. The next thing I would like to say is that My stories suck. Mostly because I can't spell to save my life. Partially, because I'm lazy and boring. Just so you know. Don't expect anything special from this story. It's the classic 'What about the next generation of witches and wizards?' It includes Scorpious, Rose, Dominque, Lily, Hugo, Albus, James, Teddy, Victorie, and any next generation kids I can come up with. Does anybody know If Neville and Luna had kids? What about Cho? I don't want to mess up the story. My research has come up dry so don't yell at me if I mess up!

Sincerely,

softballover

There are several things that Scorpious Malfoy wished he was doing right now. He wished he was reading. He wished he was back in the common room. Most of all Scorpious wished he wasn't in the Forbidden Forest. He wished he didn't have detention with Haggrid. "Help!" a girl screamed. Scorpious was alert now. Fortunately, he wasn't the only one with detention. Thin and Brilliant, Rose Weasley hand managed to get detention too. It was her scream that he had heard. They were partners in this whole deal. They were in the Forest that night looking for some escaped-. Scorpious took off running towards the sound of Rose's scream. The trees seemed to lean inward as he ran. He has to be close. He just had to be. "Rose!" he screamed. Then, he saw her. She was in the hands of a giant. Literally. The creature was 20 feet tall. Dirt and other forest shrubbery stuck to it. He wore a cloth, but that was it. He looked young, like a child. "Put her down," Scorpious said. He pointed his wand at the beast. Of Course, the giant knew what the wand could do. Carefully, he set Rose back down on the ground. The girl brushed some of the Dirt off her clothes. "Thanks, Scorpious. " she said. The blond hair boy nodded grimly. Helping a weasly. What would people think? "Don't hurt him!" Hagrid yelled. The teacher came tumbling into the clearing where the giant sat. Scorpious noticed that the giant was tied to a tree. He didn't think that would stop the giant. "Hagrid? What is it?" Rosie asked. Scorpious lowered his wand. "H-He's my brother. Don't hurt him. " Hagrid sputtered. Rosie looked up at the thing curiously. "He's your brother?" Scorpious said in disbelief. Hagrid looked up at the creature sheepishly. "Well, Half-brother. Come On, we beat be getting you back to the castle. " the teacher said. Both Rose and Scorpious followed the giant, but not before looking back at Hagrid's brother.

As soon as they were out of the forest, everybody relaxed a little bit. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention my brother to your friends. " Hagrid said. Rose and Scorpious exchanged a nervous glance. Was the giant supposed to be there? "Does Dumbledore know about him?" Scorpious asked. Rose was just about to ask the same question. "Yes and he be doing me a huge favor by letting my brother stay here. Now off ye go. " Hagrid said.

Rose and Scorpious scurried away across the grounds. When they both arrived back at the Grfyndor common room Rose thanked Scorpious again. The boy only nodded and scurried away to his room. Rose watched curiously. Scorpious was a curious character. She remembered her father warning her of him back in first year. That was a year ago. Everybody was afraid of him. Rose was quite sure why. Sure, he was the first one in his family to be a Grfyndor, but the sorting hat had never been wrong before. He proved tonight that he was meant to be here. He was brave. Come to think of it, Scorpious didn't have any real friends. Everybody avoided him. His father was a death eater. His grandfather was a death eater. Confused as ever, Rose went back to her common room. As she layer her head on a pillow that night, her mind drifted back to Scorpious. He was so strange. For some reason he was the object of everyone's teasing. Just because his father was a death eater. Rose's mother and father were famous for defeating people like Malfoy's parents. Rose's mind turned to the future. Would Scorpious Malfoy become a dark wizard? They had only four years left of school. Was that enough time to make someone turn twisted? Rose knew the answer. If Scorpious had no friends and continued to remain alone there was a chance he would turn to dark magic. Rose made a promise to herself that night. She would not let that happen. Rose would not let Scorpious become evil. And that night a determined little girl became Scorpious Malfoy's first friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Trapped in his own world, Scorpious Malfoy creased the page of his book. Tales of heroic deeds and adventure danced through his mind. The class was about to begin. "Hello Scorpious," a happy voice said from behind Scorpious. The you Malfoy turned to see his best friend, Rose Weasley. She slid into the seat next to him. Most people thought Rose was a little weird for befriending Scorpious. Truthfully, Rose was happy she did. Scorpious was brilliant, loyal and kind. Anything a girl could ask for. Yet, he stayed hidden in the Shadows. Rose would never understand. "Good Morning, Hope you all slept well." a voice called from up front. Every student turned to se their teacher. Professor Snow, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, was a small woman with blond hair and eyes like crystals stepped into the room. "Now, because this is your fourth year here at Hogwarts, I'm sure you are aware of the trips to Hogesmade. This year it will be a little bit different. An adult must always accompany students. In and out of the village. Safety precautions. " the teacher explained. The students groaned. Most of them were already 14, since when did they need a babysitter? "I don't want to hear it. Now, on with today's lesson." the teacher stated happily. The class went on as normal. The clock seemed to slowly tick away as Rose nervously twirled her finer in her hair. She always did this when she was nervous. Scorpious was the first to notice. As soon as they were released from class, Scorpious approached Rose. "What is it?" he asked impatiently. Rose looked at him innocently. "What's what?" she asked. Scorpious moved his eyes into the sea of students around them. "You know something. What is it?" he asked again. Rose sighed. Her brilliant best friend had gotten the best of her again. "My dad said something to the order over the break. And I just happened to over hear them. It's probably the reason why we need an escort to go to Hogesmade. Well, it seems some of the old death eaters have vanished. Just like that. " Rose said. She snapped her fingers simulating time. Scorpious immediately looked worried. He swallowed hard. " My grandfather. " he chocked. Rose stared bluntly into his eyes. They were a pretty shade of green. They made her red hair seem like it was on fire. The freckles that danced across her nose just made her look more...adorable. Was that the right word? Scorpious supposed so. His best friend was beautiful. He would give her that. "No, he is still there. " Rose said quickly. She knew why Scorpious was worried. His grandfather was put in jail shortly after the war. He got out last year. Then, he was staying with Scorpious and his family. Scorpious hated it. Grandfather Malfoy ended up killing several muggles and was sent back to Azkaban. It was unlikely that he would come out again, but the disappearances made it seem almost possible. "Relief. " Scorpious said. His friend grinned next to him. "Come on, Let's go find James. " Rose said excitedly. She graved Scorpious hand and dragged him through the crowded hallway. Rose's cousin sat in the Library surrounded by girls. James was always surrounded by girls. He was popular because he wa son the quidditch team, he was brilliant,and his father was Harry Potter. Not in that order. "James," Rose called over all of the chattering girls. "Excuse me, Ladies. " James said politely. He laughed as he pushed through the crowd to speak to Rose. "Aloha Rosie, What's up?" he said loudly. Rose rolled her eyes. Scorpious couldn't stand James. He was arrogant and childish. "Hey, Scorp. Taking Good care of my cousin," James said with a wink. Rose punched him in the shoulder. "James, I need the map. " she whispered. James leaned In to hear what his cousin was saying. he nodded knowingly. The Maurders Map was one of James most prized possessions. "And why may I ask?" he asked. Scorpious and Rose exchanged glances. "Secret. " Rose mumbled. James chuckled. Her cousin took after his uncles , Fred and George. "You know the rules, Rosie. No answers. No map. " James said mockingly. Rosie stamped her foot down hard on her cousins. James screamed and held his sore foot. Now Rose and James were about the same height. "Listen, James Sirius Potter , I need the map. Give it to me or I will tell Dad about the House elves. "Rose threatened. Scorpious was surprised at his friends furiousity. The map wasn't that important. It did assure safety and secrecy. James pulled the map out of a book he was carrying. "Here you little monster." James said. He handed Rose. Apiece of parchment. Rose held this particular piece of parchment in her hands before. Scorpious however had only heard of it from his friend. "Thanks James. " Rose said sweetly. James grumbled a few un-comprehendible word before returning to his group of swooning girls. Scorpiosu felt a small hand tug on his own once again. Rose was dragging Scorpious through the Library. He could hardly keep up with his best friend. They stopped before the hallway that led to the common room. Rose took out her wand. "I sloemly swear that I am up to no good. " she recited. As she said it. Ink darted to every corner of the page. Forming the hallways, classrooms, and students of hogwarts. Scorpious watched with amazement. This was incredible. "Ok, so we want to go here. " Rose said pointing to a end of the castle. Scorpious groaned. He knew it was wrong to sneak out of the castle , but their purpose was quite good. Scorpisous wanted to go see someone who lived in the village. Someone who could help him. Not that Scorpious needed any help. So, Rose and Scorpious snuck out of the castle. The village of Hogesmades was enchanting expecially on this particular day. It was right before Christmas so the village was covered in lights. Scorpious and Rose were awestruck at it beauty. "This way," Rose said pulling Scorpius toward a small house. Rose stopped in front of the house. Scorpius straightened his tie. The house was small with brick walls and four windows. Rose lifted one hand and knocked on the door. She waited before knocking again. Then, finally someone answered. It was a small frail woman who looked to be in her mid 50's. "Hello, I'm Rose Weasley. Are you Martha Fidel?" Rose asked. the woman nodded , but didn't say anything. "My mother worked with you for a short period of time. " Rose said calmly. The woman grinned. "Your mother is the brightest witch of her age. Please come in. " the woman said. Scorpious and Rose entered. Her house was quite small. It was neat and cute. "What brings you to Hogesmade?" the woman asked. Rose put her hands in her pockets. "Well, this is my friend Scorpious. He has a bit of a problem. Scorpious?" Rose said. Scorpious raised an eyebrow and as the woman watched curiously. "I have an item. It's been in my family for generations. I was wondering if you could tell me it's history. " Scorpious requested. The woman thought this over. "I'm no miracle worker. I will see what I can do. Where is this object?" the woman asked. Scorpious pulled the object out of his pocket. It was a slender bracelet. It had only one jewel on it. The Gryffindor crest was branded into the jewel. Martha Fidel's eyes got really wide. "This particular piece belonged to Gordric Grfndors wife. I have only heard of it. It's said to have magical abilities. Nobody knows what they are. Unless it's a duplicate. You say it's been in your family for years?" Martha asked. Scorpious nodded. Martha looked up at Scorpious "May I try it on?" She asked. Scorpious nodded again and handed the bracelet to her. The woman slipped it on her wrist. To her disappointment, nothing happened. Rose eyed the clock on the wall. "Scorpious we have to go! I'm sorry for bothering you Martha we really must be going. Thank you for your time. " Rose said. Martha handed Scorpious the bracelet. "The pleasure is all mine. Thank you, young lad. " Martha told Scorpious. Rose and Scorpious left the house leaving a bewildered Martha. She ran her hands nervously. She had heard of the bracelets powers and now she understood. The wearer of the bracelet instantly knew who their soul mate was. But it only worked for true Grffyndors. Martha was in Grffyndor. She saw the face of her long dead husband. She chuckled to herself. That young man was in for a huge surprise.


End file.
